


another day with you

by nsykdk



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and i mean fluff, hokke might be a little ooc, i just love them too much for my own good, street food!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: It isn't often that Hokuto is distracted.Subaru takes that chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bless subahokke i love them and they need more love and i'm writing this while slowly making my way to leo  
> i love trickstar and i'm legit counting the days until hokke's birthday sfassdfs 10 more days
> 
> so the prompt here was 'innocence' and it had to include kissing so here we are: after-live festival fluff

"I'm walking Anzu-chan home," Makoto says from the door. "Wish me luck, Akehoshi-kun!"

"Okay! You can do it, Ukki!"

Mao had disappeared with the sleeping boy from _knights_ , so Hokuto had been left alone with a fired-up Subaru.

"Akehoshi, hurry up," Hokuto says, impatient, bag already slung over his shoulder. "You wanted to eat takoyaki, didn't you? I was planning to head to the temple."

Subaru brightens, packing the rest of his things into his bag. "Wait up, Hokke!"

The takoyaki vendor gives them a discount, and while Hokuto insists on paying the full price, Subaru offers her a discounted ticket to their next live.

They find a secluded bench near the temple to eat, boxes of assorted flavours of takoyaki and crepes and taiyaki and dango and chocolate bananas and enough candy floss to suffocate someone with spread out on the bench between them.

"You really aren't worried about your weight, are you, Bakahoshi. You're never going to eat all of that."

Subaru ignores the comment, biting the head off a taiyaki. "This is great! Hokke, try this!"

Hokuto puts down his skewer in response, sighing. "Give it to me."

Subaru hands the wrapped taiyaki to him, and he tentatively takes a bite.

It's surprisingly good. The azuki isn't as sweet as what he'd normally find in a street stall. He's always preferred the taste and texture of the bean more than the alarming amount of sugar that girls prefer. The batter crumbles to perfection in his mouth; a pleasant change to overcooked, chewy, disgusting.

He hasn't had taiyaki this good since his grandfather left, and just the thought is nostalgic.

"Can I have this? It tastes like the taiyaki that my grandfather used to make."

"Lucky, I bought two!"

His grandfather had moved away years ago, before he'd entered Yumenosaki's junior high course. He rarely spoke about him; they weren't particularly close, but the one thing he truly missed was his taiyaki. When he had still lived with Hokuto and his grandmother, he'd make taiyaki for them every week. Often, they'd contain little surprises of candy.

Usually, talking about his grandfather puts him on edge, but today...

Hokuto snaps out of his daze to find Subaru eating the last chocolate banana, a growing pile of empty boxes beside him.

"You have sauce all over your face." Subaru turns, and Hokuto sighs at the amount of sauce smeared on his lips and cheeks.

"Here." He takes a tissue from the packet in his pocket, wets it with the last of his water.

"Haha, as expected of you, Hokke!" Subaru grins, reaching as if for the tissue, and Hokuto thinks he should let him take it.

Instead, he tugs at Subaru's chin, wiping the sauce off for him.

Wide, surprised eyes blink back at him, and he regrets the choice immediately. He drops the tissue into the pile of empty boxes as if it were contaminated, heat rushing to his cheeks.

He isn't the type of person to be distracted.

A soft breeze blows past, and Hokuto lifts a hand to brush his bangs from his eyes-

"-kke, hey, Hokke?"

He turns faster than he'd expected, the _"What?"_  falling from his lips a pitch higher than he'd like.

Subaru laughs.

It's a light sound, without further meaning behind it than simple amusement.

"Hokke, you're strange today." There's that stupid grin on his face again, and Hokuto wonders again why he'd waited for Subaru at all as the last bite of taiyaki disappears.

The wrapping falls into the pile of trash, and he turns to pack his things.

He's barely even moved when a hand on his shoulder pulls him back, and he sees a flash of fiery orange-

It feels like there's chocolate on his lips, because he can taste it; the flavours of azuki and mayonnaise and banana mixing with the familiar scent of sweat, dog and-

_Oh_ , he's kissing Subaru.

Hokuto doesn't remember when and how he closed his eyes, but when they flutter open, the first thought that comes to mind is _'that wasn't so bad'_.

And Subaru grins, all (if any) traces of embarrassment disappearing from his face as he picks up his bag.

"There was some sauce on your mouth, eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> * _"Haha, as expected of you, Hokke!"_  
>  this was the best way i could think of to translate 'sasuga' in this context (because there just isn't the english for it)
> 
> i've never had taiyaki before ;__; so if there's anything wrong please tell me ;___;
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!!  
> Or talk to me on Twitter at @sick_en about anything else!!
> 
> (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
